The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a cane to a generally planar surface such as a table or desk top.
Canes are often used for movement and support by aged, and permanently or temporarily handicapped individuals. These devices typically include a cylindrical support pole and a handhold structure. The size of the handhold structure remains relatively constant. The length of the support pole varies depending on the distance between users' hand, at extension, and foot; the support's diameter is relatively constant for all types of canes. The support may be hollow or solid.
Although required for mobility, canes become unnecessary when the individual is, e.g., seated or reclined and, accordingly, must be stored by the user. During non-use canes may be stored by placing them against a wall or other surface within the proximity of the user. Canes placed in such positions, however, often slide on the wall surface, and fall to the ground making it difficult, if not awkward, for the user to retrieve the cane without some outside assistance.
Many attempts have been made to secure cylindrical objects, such as canes, to table tops or other planar surfaces. However, for the most part, these holders require extensive manipulation by the user to connect and disconnect the cane, table top, and the cane holder itself.
The present invention eliminates the above-mentioned problems by requiring only limited manipulation to interconnect the cane, holder, and table top. In particular, the cane is easily placed in the body of the holder by pressing it through an opening in the holder's body, i.e., the spring clip. To remove the cane, the user need only pull the cane such that it pivots on the lower interior edge of the body; as the cane pivots it is forced out of the holder through the opening in the spring clip. Similarly, the holder may be easily attached to, or detached from, a table top by simply pressing on a spring-biased rod located in the holder's flange while sliding the holder onto, or off of, a table top or other planar structure.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus which allows for the convenient and safe attachment and removal of a cane to a table top or other generally planar member.